Randolph Carter
'''Randolph Carter '''is an agent of S.T.E.A.M.. History Early Life Randolph Carter grew up in Boston. He was also once a student of Miskatonic University. At the age of nine, Carter underwent a mysterious experience at the farm of his great-uncle Christopher and displayed a gift of prophecy. The Dream Quest Carter, around the age of 20 years old, ventures into a quest into the Dreamworld for several months. Carter continuously dreamt of the majestic sunset city known as Kadath - a city of the gods. After a great adventure, Carter finds him self awoken in his apartment in Boston. When he awakes he realizes he has found the amazing city, not in the Dreamworlds, but Boston. The Statement of Randolph Carter Some time after, Carter joins his friend, Harley Warren, to investigate a mysterious crypt in a cemetery. Warren urges to go since the believes that the crypt could confirm theories of his. Upon reaching the cemetary, the duo uncover the crypt, revealing steps leading to below the Earth. Warren insists that Carter stays at the surface. Warren descends down the steps, remaining in contact with Carter through a portable telephone set. Shortly after Warren tells Carter that he has found a monstrous secret and pleads that Carter covers that stairs and runs for his life. When Carter screams for Warren, there was no reply. Carter went down the stairs to look for Warren but was met with silence. Soon after there was nothing with a voice that said, "You fool! Warren is dead!" The police later interrogated him as he was suspected of killing Warren. The Unnamable Shortly after his interrogation, Carter converses with a friend of his, Joel Manton, discussing a mysterious creature known as the Unnamable. As night fell, the two were attacked by the Unnamable, and awoke in a hospital. S.T.E.A.M. At some point, Randolph Carter was contacted by Abraham Lincoln to become an agent of S.T.E.A.M. Carter was stationed at Miskatonic University where he researches Dark Science. During the war with the aliens, the alien menace invaded Miskatonic and occupied the university. Randolph Carter, along with his notes, were in the university. Carter contacted the Lady Liberty for help immediately, due to the fact that the campus had been compromised. He introduces him self to Henry Fleming as Randolph Carter - S.T.E.A.M.'s specialist on what the ignorant might call the occult. Carter secured the most sensitive of his notes and then called the Liberty to give updates. When Henry simply calls him calls him Carter, he corrects him and tells Henry to call him either Professor or Doctor. Before telling the Liberty his location, he quickly cuts off the conversation due to the aliens. After being rescued by four S.T.E.A.M. agents, he was abducted by the aliens. Soon after, the leader of the aliens, Starface appeared. He read the mind of Randolph Carter and observed all of his notes. The Starface then learnt all the secrets of S.T.E.A.M. and most importantly, the location of the Necronomicon. He was then taken up to the Liberty where he converses with the team. He explains to the President that the aliens were after the Necronomicon itself. Carter then explains to the team that the Necronomicon has led to countless improvement on existing technologies, however they had only deciphered a handful of fragments. He then explains the location of the Necronomicon - 1600 Pensylvania Avenue, the White House. Carter along with the rest of his team snuck into an emergency tunnel that would lead into the White House. Carter and the team make their way towards the secret vault of the Necronomicon. Luckily, Carter and his team managed to claim the Necronomicon before the aliens did. Back on the Liberty, Carter explains to the team the plan of the aliens. He shows them a diagram of the Starface from the Necronomicon. He also shows an entity know as the Greath Shugguth - a being that can create and control beings he creates. He reveals that the aliens have once inhabited the Earth but for reasons unknown, returned back to their home in the stars, and shield the Greath Shugguth deep beneath the Earth. They figure out that the aliens aim to revive the Great Shugguth. Carter then reveals that the Shugguth is beneath the South Pole. The Liberty then makes way to the Boiler Room to outfit the Liberty for extreme cold. While there, they were attacked by the aliens. After the illfate of Abraham Lincoln, the team realized that they need a new leader. Carter, along with the others, agree that Henry Fleming is the best fit for a leader as he is "the only sane option". After leaving the Boiler Room on the Liberty, Carter notes that the drill on A.B.E was not even completed, and that the crew will need to finish it. Shortly after, Carter witnesses the appearance of Dorothy Gale. At her suggestion, the crew heads to Oz. Randolph Carter notes that he has never been to Oz, as he was never invited. They head to Oz via a tornado. The team eventually makes their way to Oz. The crew is amazed at Oz's technology. Tom Sawyer suggested that it runs on magic, but Carter says that it is science, pure and simple. They then make their way down to the Emerald City to find Queen Ozma. They eventually locate her and she takes care of Abraham Lincoln. The team finally reaches Antarctica when they hear news that the half of the world has already been frozen over. Carter states that according to the Necronomicon, the Great Shugguth emits and aura of intense cold. Later, before the final battle, Carter along with the others recieve a Talisman from Lincoln. Carter witnesses the final battle between the Great Shugguth and Abraham Lincoln. Carter was on the Liberty with all other members of S.T.E.A.M. when they flew over the cave of the Great Shugguth to pay their respects to the late Abraham Lincoln. Abilities and Traits under construction Category:H.P. Lovecraft Category:Characters